Specy Spooktacular II
' Specy Spooktacular II' is a special one-hour long video containing Halloween episodes of Happy Tree Friends. It is a sequel to Specy Spooktacular, which was released a year previously. It was shown on TV on Sunday, September 22, 2013, and will be released on DVD on Thursday, October 31. Users like Lord O' Darkness, RespectTheDisney5, and Waterclam, among possible others, will work on the episodes. Once again, the episodes all have custom title cards, similar to The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror. The starring characters are presented on Halloween decorations and tombstones. After the starrings and featurings, a word "in" is seen before the custom title card. All the episodes are going to be released on YouTube and the Mondo site in October, following the DVD release. They are going to be stacked up alongside the original Specy Spooktacular in stores when this released. Scary (or parody) names for creators The writers of the episodes are given these nicknames at the opening credits of an episode. *'Waterclam' (voice of Flyhigh, Basey, Dreamwalks, Ditchy, Fifty, and Burns): Scariclam, Pumpkinclam, Waterlantern, Wateryougonnadotoscareme *'RespectTheDisney' (voice of Josh): RespectTheDead5, Repsect for the Fizzy, RespectTheDisney5's Brain, Boiled Up Sizzly, I killed Disney, Respect the 12 Years of Death, I'll just reset my disc player to 5, From Beyond the RespectTheDisney5, Night of the living Disney, RespectTheDis-truction, Respect "Dead for 5 Years", Josh's Ghost, The Beast from Cheltenham, England (same as prequel) **'Lord O'Darkness: '''Lord of Darklings, Bored of the Darkness, Lord Of The Dark, Darkness Lord, I'm the one who created Fungus, It came from the Darkness, Loathsome Lord O'Darkness, Lord of the Dark Side, Lord O'Darkness' Scythe, Lord O' "Cute but Dangerous", Lord Moaning because of Darkness, Lord Mad Dog *'Brittonbubba: Britton-Blob-a, Great Britain-bubba, Britton-hubbablubba, I don't mean to burst your Bubba, Bewildering Brittonbubba, Boxed in Britton, Brittonbubba the Hutt, Dial B for Britton, Uh, an Ogre?, Battle of Brittonbubba, Brittalia, Britt-ish, I Can't Believe it's not Bubba!, A knife through hot Bubba, W-ritton in Bloo-ba, Britton's Bloated Body, BP (Britt-ish Petroleum) *'''Danielsecond: Demonsecond, Danielscary, Gone in 60 Danielseconds, Every Danielsecond Counts, Rip and Torn's godfather, DamnationSecond, Danielsecond to None, Wait just a Dan Second!, Mutated DNA Second, What's so damned about this second thought?, The Doctor's Syringe, Enter Second by Daniellica, Dammit, Second!, Dante's Second Inferno, Dan-ward Second-hands *'Abbeybunny:' Abandonedbunny, Scabbybunny, Killerbunny, Rabidbunny, Cannibalbunny, Abbey The Dead Bunny, Abbeyboar, Slenderbunny, Darklingbunny, My Dead Bunny, Over my dead Bunny, Aaaaaaaaah! Bunny!, Westminister Abbeybunny *'Pattyp999:' Pattyp666, Battyb999, Creator of Crazy and Shelly, Pattyp999 Problems, Dial Pattyp999 in emergencies, Flattypizza999, Pat the Ripper *'Mrboy90: '''MrScary90, MrScary911, Creator of Toad and Jenny, MrDaddyBoy90, MrJigsaw90, Mr12.21.2012 *'BuckandChuck: BioandChop, Kickthe-Buck-et, BiohazardandChuck, Buck and "What's so Grim about this Reaper?", Buck and "I am scared out of my wits!", Buck and "What's not scary?", Trick or Chuck a Bone!, Medic for a Buck?, This just in, Buck and Chuck are dead! *'Mimeandme: '''Land Mine and Me, Yours, Mimeandme *'Talktothepopes: Talktothedead, Talktotherivals *'Hiiragi1234:' I Killed Kagami, Nintendo Wii-ragi, Light Hiiragi, Hiiragi666 *'Flippy the french2': Flippy the killer, Zombie the french. *'FurAnnon': DevilAnnon. *'Swoopy1116': Spooky1116, Creepy1116, SwoopOfDeath1116 *'idyemyhairpink33': idiemyhairpink33 ieyeballmyhairpink33 Idyemyhairwothblood33 *'RoboStarthebomb': RoboStartheZombie, RoboStartheDemon *'Uhohspaghhetiohs': Uhohwormieohs, Uhohspewbloodiohs Episodes #'In Your Dreams': Daydream is consantly tormented by Freddy Kreuger while he sleeps. #'Nightmares Beware': Dreamwalks attempts to stop Ditchy from her Halloween pranks. #'Thank God It's Frightday': Limbo eats the souls of many unlucky characters. #'I Was an Avian Zombie': Pointy turns into a mutant after being accidentally pushed into a tub of radioactive waste. #'Trick or Die': Hornless thinks that Trick or Treaters are poachers. Get ready for some chaos! #'Robot Terror: '''Robo Star and 20's Robo Star become separated, but what is even worse is that Robo Star dresses up as a gangster for Halloween. #'Jello There: Arcticus grows a jelly cube in his lab. However, Eggy keeps feeding it. The jelly then reaches critical mass and starts to eat everything. #Loner's Halloween: Gothy has trouble looking for a costume, after finding a porcupine costume, people think she is Pierce. But will they finally realise it? #Slender Bender: Slender Loris haunts Josh and his alliance whilst they were camping in a forest. Can Torchy stop the terror? #Remains Never to Be Seen: Cuddles and Giggles accidentally bring zombies back from the dead and only they and Stubbs can stop them. #[[Corpse Party:|'''Corpse Party:]] The gang is invited to a manor to party, too bad a killer is on the loose. #'Jack Attack: ' Jack and Jack-O get into a fight. #'Dead Like Me:' Cryptie learns what its like to be a ghost. #'House of Pain-t:' When Bugsy starts painting pictures of spirits, they suddenly spring to life and start killing everyone. #'Five To Nine: 'Raymond finds a watch that can stop time. #'Curse of the Were-Sitter': Lyra has been acting strange lately on some nights when she babysits Arietta and Melody. Is she just going through a phase or is she really a werewolf? #'Zit Scream': O'Boil's boil comes to life and controls his actions. #'The Haunted Krypt of Kiwis': The Kiwis end up in a crypt filled with zombies #'SunFall': The Earth is slowly moving towards the Sun, but some nerds and geeks are not sure whether it is gravity or an alien plot! #'Dead on my Shoulders': Devious is involved in a horrific accident involving his robots, that left him beheaded. The villain isn't dead and gone. Instead, his head is attached to Giggles' body, which gives him a chance to take over the world. #'Stingy-Majig': Josh's fear of wasps gets the best of him when a giant mutated wasp wreaks havoc! #'Car-mageddon': Flash gets a new race car after he crashed his old car. The motor racer didn't realise that his new race car is a cursed killing machine on wheels! #'Watch This!: '''Cryptie believes a monster is watching him from behind. The only way to investigate is to... turn around! #'Revenge of the Porcupine:' Flaky snaps yet again, but this time on Halloween. #'Don't Judge a Book By its Cover:' In this re-telling of ''Evil Dead, teenaged versions of Cub, Genesis, Beauty, Arietta, and Melody camp at an old cabin in the woods where Cub finds a certain book from his past. #'What Will it Cost-ume: '''Todd plans to attend a Halloween party wearing the best costume of all. But he'll make many trips changing costumes when better ones show up. #'Spooky Vision: The Mole gets eye surgery and starts seeing the dead. #Long in the Sweet-Tooth: Nutty eats a chemicaly enhanced candy and his sugar drive increases. #Tech-Nophobic: Machines come alive and it's up to Tech to stop them. #Shout!: Mask gets a ghoulish ghost mask, which turns him into a mysterious phone-calling serial killer. #TGIF the 13th: A masked killer stalks the gang at a cump. #Give up the Ghosts: The story of how multiple ghost came to be is revealed. #Rotten to the Inner Core: Cole and Steve go down to the center of the Earth, encountering some rock monsters on the way. #Pitch Black and White: In this black and white episode, Mono is believed to have mysteriously murdered some guests in his mansion. #Non-Dead: Stubbs becomes tired of being a zombie and seeks a way to turn alive. #Paint and Misery: Josh finds a paintbrush that predicts the future. #On the 'Nam: Patriot goes back to the 60's to get a vintage flag, where he encounters the Vietnam War. The patriotic rabbit then changes the future by destroying the Tiger Soldiers. This causes Flippy's past self to meet his future self. #The Fudge: In this parody of The Grudge, Nutty's evil spirit kills anyone who dares try to eat the fudge on his table. #See What I Saw: In the big finale, several characters must escape a torture chamber and the maniac behind it all. Special features #An all new trailer for Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Standing Out #Exclusive commentary #Printable Halloween poster #Behind the Scenes #Bonus episodes: Mall-oween, All In Vein Intros and summaries (DVD only) There were scenes at the beginning of each part. These scenes can only be seen on the DVD. On YouTube, the episodes may still be separated into five parts. *'''1st part: Lumpy is carving a pumpkin, but instead of carving it into a face, he carves it into "Specy Spooktacular II: Part I". Summary: We start off with Daydream being tormented by a certain dream demon in his sleep, Ditchy from The Mythic Trio ding dong ditching people and stealing their candy, and Limbo eating souls. *'2nd part:' What appears to look like a scene from Cubtron Z (except in Flash), Cubtron uses Giggles, Petunia, and Cuddles to draw "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART II" instead of himself with Pop on him. Summary: We continue with a mutant Pointy, poacher trick-or-treaters, and 20's Robo Star. May not sound that scary at the time, but wait and see... *'3rd part:' Wooly is digging a grave and tosses a disc in there. He then carves "SPEY SPOOTAUAR II: PRT III" on the gravestone. Summary: We're back with Part 3 of Specy Spooktacular II and the penguins grow a ravenous gelatine, Gothy finds a costume that makes her look like Pierce, and Slender Loris returns! *'4th part:' A giant group of 25 generic tree friends go to Pop's door and Pop gives them candy. Someone begins chewing their candy and chokes it, dying, and all the others run away, dropping their bags. Their bags have letters on them, spelling out: "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART IV". Summary: A lovely couple manages to bring zombies to life, a killer is on the loose during a party, and Jack and Jack-O get into a fight. Raise your hand until it falls off (literally) if you like fights. No, seriously, do it... *'5h part:' Movy is trying to pull her sticky note off. She keeps on budging until it finally rips off, making holes in her skin spelling "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART V". Summary: Cryptie becomes a ghost, Bugsy's pictures of spirits come to life, and Raymond's watch can stop time. *'6th part:' Spot is walking in the arctic, and Waddles is in a TNT costume. Spot doesn't fall for it, but Waddles sneaks out of the costume and makes it explode, causing Spot to be burned down to his lower half. His intestines fall out and spell out "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART VI". Summary: People start believing Lyra is a werewolf, O'Boil has an alive boil, and Kiwis are in a crypt of zombies. *'7th part:' Cryptie spots a ghost in his hallway and uses a vacuum cleaner, attempting to catch it, but the ghosts doesn't budge and just haunts Cryptie's soul. Cryptie's eyes go yellow and spell out "V" and "II", with "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART" above them. Summary: The Earth begins going towards the sun, Devious gets involved in a horrific incident, and Josh's fear of wasps disallows him to get rid of a giant mutated wasp. *'8th part:' Hippy is on a date with Buddy. All of a sudden, a saw comes out of nowhere and kills them. It then says "SAW" at the top of the screen, and "Directed by Scariclam and Lord of Darklings". The saw then cuts the screen into "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART VIII" Summary: Flash's new race car is a cursed killing machine, Cryptie has a monster watching him, and Flaky flips-out again. *'9th part:' Mom is telling Baby a story. It then shows that it has been 5 minutes, and Baby is shown traumatized. Mom says "The End" and closes the book. On the outside of the book is "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART IX". Summary: A re-telling of Evil Dead, Todd switching costumes, and Mole with eye surgery. *'10th part:' Rocky passes by Kringle dressed as Santa Claus for Halloween. Kringle is unamused and puts up a sign saying "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART X". Summary: Nutty eats a chemically enhanced candy, machines come alive, and Mask makes a ghost mask. *'''11th part: '''Toothy jumps into a portal Sniffles created, that causes him to teleport onto the to left of words saying "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART: THE FINAL PART". ''Summary: ''Patriot runs from Flippy in the 'Nam War, an undead Nutty eats fudge, and several characters must escape a torture chamber. After the episodes end, all the characters from each episode bow down and the credits for each episode rolls up. Trivia *This is the first DVD sequel. Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular